my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Achievements/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140528012412/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140531072317
Muppeteer, thanks for the input :) . I had to look back, but I did write that the stages are currently "unlocked" as 1, 2, 5, 3, 4. I listed it that way only because we were numbering Stages by the order the developers released them, not by when it is unlocked in the game. Your point would definitely make sense otherwise, and I truly appreciate knowing when there is something I may not be considering. Heaven knows my mind is a messy place to sort through. On that note, this part of my theory was blown out of the lab when seeing my Rooftop stage on Random was mentioned. CV, you had previously mentioned that it was only my Theater that was seen on Random (to be fair, you didn't know it was mine beforehand), and I was also going by the lists we posted and my checks that day (not enough to prove a theory, I agree). I'm certainly glad I can stop watching on that part of my theory as I would have started thinking of those numbers by stage name before long, and counting sheep would have been exhausting :) Now that I know you've seen my Rooftop stage, maybe in the next few days you'll see another one of my stages listed. Maybe I'll be dropped from random once all of my stages have been shown. I'm certainly not aiming for the top, but it was really nice to read that I was on the Random list (thanks for the thumbs up on my stage the other day, CV). I wonder how long my stage name will stay on random and if it appears only in the North America region. Are my different stages shown at various times of the day, every few days? Will the name be dropped from Random once they've all been shown? As you just started seeing my stage when I got Lv 30, do other levels see it on Random as well? I really don't have many likes on any of my stages (at last look, Theater had 12, and of those, I have 4 friends whom I invited). At the end of the day, being on Random may not generate enough attention to make a difference. I'll try dropping a reference to looking at the list to see if it changes anything. I'm going to start over analyzing all this again (one of my many annoying habits). As a side thought: Some of the names I referred to as "fillers" will certainly be duplicated by other players (just think about how many people name their dogs Precious or Spike). However, the ones that I recall in Random from earlier levels have somewhat unique names of their own (e.g. The Special K's, Erin's KO-S, ZZZZZZZZZZ, etc.). I suppose I thought it unlikely to have the same names appear in Random throughout my progress in the game. I'll have to keep a watch for them when we get our new Stage (nice teaser on FB today ... the June 2nd release date theory may be spot on!! I completely agree that the "had their chance" idea would be completely unfair, which is why I thought they could have a separate reward for level groups. It would be nice if they could start fresh on the Top Stage counts (monthly, quarterly, etc.) as new players would never have a chance otherwise ... except with the "add me pleas" posted in numerous places. I'll have to throw in my ID on Facebook and see where that gets me :) Your stages are very clever, CV, and you deserve top spot honours. It was a great idea for RZS to post it with your ID on FB. I've seen some others that obviously took thought to create. Cindy's are really nice, too, and I always "like" hers as well. Yes, there are 9 numbers before the letters (which seem completely arbitrary) of my code. Maybe, just maybe, whatever algorithm they use to put someone on Random is almost as "simple" as how many times it takes to digitize an SE. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but if the algorithm gets changed to accomodate a new batch of player codes (increased numbers), it could be another explanation as to why older codes don't factor in since they have fewer numbers. Okay, I better stop or I'll never get anything else done lol. Cheers!